The Outcast
by Jon-Ur
Summary: When a son of Zeus by the Titan Metis is born, he is cast into the deepest parts of Erebus by his father, fearful that he might one day overthrow him. But when Kronos threatens to rise again, the shackles that bind Meraxes are cast off, and he joins their cause in an attempt to overthrow the man who caused him centuries of pain and torment, and the sister who let it happen.
1. Chapter 1

**The Outcast**

 **Chapter One: From the Cradle…**

Thunder shook the ground, lightning illuminating the sky. The wind was strong enough to pull trees from the ground, and the sea itself churned. At every corner of the Greek world, everyone was thinking the same thing: _The gods are angry. We must appease them._ So they made offerings of wine, savory meats, and even animals, hoping the storm would let up.

Meanwhile, up on Mount Olympus, Zeus, god of the skies, sat on his throne, gnashing his teeth together. His head had been pounding all day, and nothing he did seemed to help. His fists made cracks on the arms of his throne, and when he yelled, the entire world shook.

"Brother, are you alright?" asked Hera, youngest of Kronos's daughters.* She was dressed in a flowing dress made of peacock feathers, a golden circlet on her brow.

"I am fine, sister," Zeus said through his teeth, closing his eyes tight. "It will pass—AHHH!" he yelled as another spasm of pain overcame him. _Damn woman._ His wife Metis must still be alive, then. He had swallowed her to prevent her from giving birth. The words of the Fates came back to him.

 _And from your union shall a son be born…_

… _and with him shall come a strength…_

… _great enough to cast you down and take all you hold dear._

 _No,_ Zeus had vowed, _it shall not be_ , and turned his wife into a fly and swallowed her. Still, though, she continued to vex him. She had loved him, and he her, but the life of one Titaness was not worth that of the King of Olympus. _Fates forgive me,_ he had thought when it was done. _But I did what had to be done. Metis, my love, surely you would understand._

"No, you are not," said Demeter, goddess of the harvest, dressed in a yellow chiton. "Something must be done. You are clearly unwell."

"I agree," Hermes said from his throne. "Someone should take a look at your head, Father."

"Agreed," said Aphrodite. "I say we have Hephaestus examine you."

Murmurs of agreement came from the other gods, but Zeus slammed his fist down on his throne. " _I SAID NO!_ " He took a deep breath, even though the banging in his head continued. "Forgive me, my family. I am…tired. Yes, perhaps a nap will do me good. If you will excuse me." He moved down from his throne and walked out of the Hall of the Gods, rubbing his temples.

All the Olympians watched him leave, anxious expressions on their faces.

"What do we do?" asked Hermes. "Fates know he can't continue on like this."

"I say we crack his head open and see what's inside," Ares said, crossing his arms.

"Hush now, Ares," said his mother Hera, swatting him with her hand.**

"Now, now, Hera," Aphrodite said, holding up her hand.

"What are you saying, Aphrodite?" Poseidon asked.

"I'm saying that we have Hephaestus split Zeus's head open while he sleeps. That way, we can remove whatever's annoying him and he can be back to normal."

"Will that work?" asked Demeter.

Aphrodite shrugged. "Perhaps. But even if it doesn't—do you still want Zeus to go on like this?"

The ground shook as another set of lightning bolts lit up the sky.

Poseidon cleared his throat. "Hephaestus should go through with it."

The smith god pulled his best hammer out of the satchel at his waist. "I'll need help."

"What do we need to do, brother?" Apollo asked.

"Just hold him down." He spun the hammer in his hands. "I can handle the rest."

-o-

Zeus was snoring loudly on his king-size bed. His massive bedroom was a sight to behold: golden walls and floor, reflective roof, dozens of couches and love seats, and large windows granting a breathtaking view of Mount Olympus.

The other Olympians gather round their king, each afraid what would happen when this was done. The wrath of their king was well known, especially to those who had been on the receiving end.

It wasn't until Poseidon, the mightiest of them, stepped forward that the others moved into action. Demeter, Hera, Hermes and Apollo took hold of his arms, while Poseidon, Ares, Artemis, and Dionysus took hold of his legs.

The king's eyes opened immediately. He began thrashing, trying to throw his attackers off. He very nearly freed himself, but the Olympians held him tight.

"Aphrodite," Hephaestus commanded, "hold his head still."

She intertwined her fingers through his hair and held him tight. Hephaestus held a stone chisel to his father's head and raised his hammer.

"Stop!" Zeus bellowed. "I command it. Release me this instant!"

"We cannot, brother," Poseidon said.

"You can, and you will!"

"Hold still, Father," Hephaestus said. "This will be over soon."

"Nooooooo!"

Hephaestus brought the hammer down.

A loud _crack_ echoed through the room as Zeus let out a wail of pain so great it seemed to shake the world itself. A white light erupted from his head, engulfing the entire room.

When the light faded, the gathered Olympians saw two new figures among them—a woman with long brown hair dressed in golden armor, a spear and shield in her hands; and a man with short dark hair and shining eyes, dressed in black armor over white robes. He held no weapons, though his eyes showcased a dangerous glint.

"Greetings," said the woman, slamming the butt of her spear on the ground. "I am Athena, and this is my younger brother Meraxes."

He held up a hand. "What up?"

While Hephaestus moved to stitch up his father's head, the other Olympians moved to greet the new arrivals.

"How are you here?" asked Hermes.

"We were born from Zeus and the Titan Metis," Athena explained.

"Then it was you who were causing Lord Zeus so much pain," Hera said.

"Indeed," Meraxes said. "Though it was more Athena's doing than eyes. The old man's head was so empty I had plenty of room." He laughed, and the other gods laughed with him, though much quieter; it was dangerous to mock their king, even when incapacitated.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Apollo said. "I am Apollo, and this is my twin Artemis."

"The pleasure is all ours, though I'm afraid you are much less impressive than my sister and I. You have your looks, at least." This time laughing was much easier.

"I like him," said another god.

"And who might you be, friend?"

"Ares, god of war."

As the introductions continued, Hephaestus finished stitching his father's head back together. Groaning, the king rose to his feet. When the newest gods noticed, they knelt before their sire.

"Father," said Athena. "It is an honor. I am Athena, and this is Meraxes."

Zeus didn't hear her. All he heard was the words of the Fates, echoing in his head.

… _great enough to cast you down and take all you hold dear._

He had tried to prevent the prophecy once; now there was no choice but to do so again. "Seize him!" he commanded, pointing at his son.

Meraxes looked up, confused. "My lord?"

"I said seize him!" Zeus said again, and this time the gods listened. Apollo and Ares grabbed him by the arms and shoved him roughly to the ground, causing Meraxes to cry out in pain.

"What is the meaning of this?" Athena demanded.

"The Fates have decreed that this boy shall cause the downfall of Olympus," Zeus said. "I cannot allow that."

"What? No, never. Father, please, listen to reason. Athena, dear sister, you must not believe this madness. You know me, you know I would never—"

"Silence!" Zeus said. He turned to Athena. "The Fates themselves decreed your brother would destroy us all. Are you willing to take that risk?"

"I…" She turned to her brother, hesitated, then lowered her spear. "I am not."

Something within Meraxes cracked. "Athena…?"

"Stand back," Zeus commanded, and all but Apollo and Ares moved aside. The Master Bolt appeared within his hands; he raised it over his head. "In the name of Olympus and the gods of Greece, I Zeus, king of gods, cast you into the deepest part of Tartarus."

"Sister, please!"

Athena turned away.

Zeus threw the lightning bolt. It struck Meraxes square in the chest, and scattered his essence, banishing him from Olympus. When the light faded, Zeus moved to his newest daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you have made a difficult choice today, my daughter, but for your loyalty I would name you as the goddess of wisdom, and welcome you into our hall as the twelfth Olympian. Will you accept?"

For a moment Athena was stunned. Then she smiled.

"Yes, Father. Thank you."

-o-

Deep in the pits of Tartarus, suspended over the void of Chaos itself in a black metal cage so small his limbs were contorted in agony, hung Meraxes, his skin singed and peeling off, revealing the muscle and nerves beneath. Ichor flowed down his body where the metal chafed at him, and his wrists were held together by stygian iron shackles that dug into his wrists by twelve long black nails, six per arm. The air was acidic and caused each breath to be labored and full of excruciating pain. He was naked in the cage, his armor stripped from him. His hair was matted with sweat and ichor, and he was crying tears of golden blood.

"Help me," he sobbed, throat tightening from the pain. "Please, somebody help me!" he shouted, desperate for help from anyone. " _ATHENAAAAAAAAA!_ "

* * *

* Before Zeus married Hera, he was married to the Titaness Metis. After he swallowed (and killed?) her, he married Themis, Titaness of Divine Order and Justice, though they later divorced. _Then_ he married Hera.

** Greek mythology's timeline is—shall we say—messy. There's no clear timeline or order of events. Because of that, some events don't really make sense in relation with other events. Needless to say, even though Zeus and Hera weren't married at the time, in this story they still had kids. Ares and Hephaestus were born out of wedlock while Zeus and Metis were together. It was only _after_ Metis and Themis were out of the way that Zeus married Hera.

A/N: If this seems a little short, I apologize. The reason it's so short is because there's going to be a massive time skip between this chapter and the next one, and I didn't feel comfortable having the narrative shift so abruptly in the same chapter. Not to worry, the next chapter will be up in a week or so, so don't fret.

Reviews are always welcome, see you later.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Outcast**

 **Chapter Two: A New Friend**

The air was acid, and his lungs were burning. Each breath was agony, but his voice was so coarse and raw that he couldn't scream. The void of Chaos churned below him, neither malevolent nor benevolent. It threatened to swallow him, and he prayed it did. He was almost numb to pain now; he was a lifeless corpse with a soul.

 _Let me die,_ he thought. _Please, just let me die. I'll do anything. Please. Anything…_

"Anything, eh?"

He tried to turn, to face the voice, but the cage was too small; he could to little more than move his eyes.

"Athena?" His voice was rough and almost a whisper. "Is that you?" Had his sister come for him at last?

"No, it isn't."

"Who—?"

"A friend," the voice said. "Is that what you want? A friend?"

"I want to escape."

"Well, luckily for you, I can help with that."

He could have sobbed right then and there, but he would have wept tears of blood. "Please…"

"Please what? I want to hear you say it."

"Release me."

"What will you do for me in return?"

He hardly had to think about it. "Anything."

The voice hummed. "Very well. I accept." There was a snapping sound, and suddenly he was on the ground, gasping. His limbs stretched out, and they made popping sounds, relieved to be free from their shackles.

He got on his knees, looking down at himself. Most of his skin had been sloughed off, and all his nerves were exposed. His hair had singed away, leaving his scalp exposed. He looked like a flayed man.

"Here, let me help with that."

A cold hand rested itself upon his head, and a glow ran along his body. His skin grew back, along with his hair, though scars did remain. He rose to his feet, looking down on himself. He raised a hand to his cheek, but when he touched the skin, he felt nothing.

"I…can't feel." His voice was back as well, stronger than ever.

"I thought not."

At last, he looked at his rescuer.

He was a short man, with pitch black eyes and hair that ran down to his shoulders. He was clean-shaven, except for a thin goatee as black as night. Night-black clothes covered his thin body; a suit and tie that made him look handsomer than he actually was.

"It would seem that your prolonged torture numbed you to feeling," his rescuer said.

"Who…who are you?"

The dark man cocked his head. "I think I should ask you that first. Do you know who you are?"

"I…" He had known his name once; it had been strong and wonderful. His father had been Zeus, and his sister had been Athena. "My name…" He had to have known it. Mer…Mera…Metaris?

"Meraxes," he gasped. "My name is Meraxes."

His rescuer smiled. "Very good. Now it's time for _my_ name, I suppose? Very well. I'm Erebos, the god of darkness."

"Why help me?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe I wanted to help you settle your score with Zeus. Maybe I want to see change in the world and you're the best shot I have of doing that. Or maybe I had enough of your screams driving my wife up the wall."

"Your wife?"

"Nyx, goddess of night." He pointed into the void. "She lives down there. Anyway, I want what you want—Zeus gone from Olympus."

"I want Zeus dead." The words came as no surprise; he had had countless years to contemplate that. Zeus, Ares, Apollo, Athena—the four responsible for his torment. He would make them pay. Zeus was cruel, Ares was bloodthirsty, Apollo was a vain fool, and Athena…

Athena, who had been his twin and best friend. She let him suffer in torment while she stayed on Olympus. She was as guilty as Zeus. She needed to pay.

"Then Zeus shall die," said Erebos. "But you are not strong enough to defeat him yet."

Meraxes closed his fist. "What do I need to do? How can I become strong enough?"

"With this." Erebos held out an amulet. The charm at the end was long and thin, and made of silver runes that seemed to move on their own.

"What is it?"

"An amulet that will allow you to absorb the essence of gods. With it, you will be able to use their abilities as though they were your own. Take it." He did. "But you will also need this." A sword appeared in his hands; long and slender was the blade, with patterns and ripples along the metal, like thousands of layers of steel folded in on themselves. The grip was black leather, with a crossguard to defend his hands in a fight.*

Meraxes took it and tested the weight of it, hacking at the air. "It is beautiful."

"Thank you. It was forged by the Elder Cyclopes, with magic from the depths of Tartarus imbued into it. It is one of the only weapons in existence capable of killing gods. I am told the greatest weapons have names. Will you name it?"

"Yes," he said, sliding it into a sheathe of black leather. "I'll call it…Vengeance."

Erebos smiled. "An apt name. But you will need more than a sword to destroy Zeus. You will need allies."

"You are my ally, are you not?"

"I am, but I am cannot move against Olympus directly; outside my sphere of influence, I have no power."**

"Then who will aid me?"

"Have you heard of Kronos?"

He had to think about it. "My grandfather?"

"Yes. My dear nephew. He was overthrown and cast into Tartarus by your father."

"Then how can he help me?"

"Time has passed while you were in your cage, Meraxes. The Titans are growing stronger; old monsters are stirring. Kronos's champion has made his moved. He has snuck into Olympus and stolen your father's weapon of power—the Master Bolt."

Meraxes was shocked. "Truly?"

"Yes, and your uncle Hades' Helm of Darkness."

"Such a skilled thief; Hermes must be impressed."

"I should think so. The theft _was_ committed by his son, after all."

Meraxes laughed. "Very well! I'll help this champion in any way possible."

"Wonderful. Your brothers and sisters move against him as we speak. Reach him first. Protect him. Make sure he reaches his objective."

"And if I should encounter any of my siblings?" _Apollo, Ares, or Athena,_ he thought. _The rest can live, so long as they stay out of my way._

"You are not strong enough to face them. Avoid them if possible. Do not get yourself killed. I don't intend to lose my investment so soon."

"Very well," he said, not liking being called an "investment" or having to hide like a coward. "I'll leave immediately."

"Wait," Erebos said. "You are not a true god yet."

"I'm not?"

"No. First you must receive your domains. Kneel." He did. Erebos removed Vengeance from its sheathe and laid it upon each of his shoulders. "Do you swear to serve me for as long as is necessary?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to destroy my enemies, and all those who would stand against us?"

"I do?"

"And do you swear to stop at nothing to achieve our goals?"

"I do."

"Then I name you my champion, and a true god. Arise, Meraxes, god of retribution."

* * *

* Basically, this sword looks like it's made of Damascus steel. (Look it up if you don't know what that is.) Also, I know Greek swords didn't typically have crossguards, but this one will.

** Primordials have no power outside their domain; that's why Ouranos and Gaea were able to be "killed" while on the ground and in the sky, respectively.

A/N: Here's the second chapter. Please leave a review telling me what you thought. This will follow the first series of books, but it _won't_ end well for the good guys. (I'm gonna be killing a _lot_ of characters, so if that isn't your thing, please stay away.)

Anyway, chapter three will be up in a week or so, so be patient. Also, how do you guys think Meraxes vs Ares (since he'll be the first god Meraxes runs into) will go? I won't have Meraxes fighting with Vengeance right from the start, since he wants to _enjoy_ killing his tormentors. Will it be even, will Ares have the advantage, will Meraxes? Let me know your answers.

I'll see you all next time.

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Outcast**

 **Chapter Three: The First Step**

New Jersey was a wonder the likes Meraxes had never seen: giant buildings made of steel, metallic boxes mortals used to travel, lights that hanged over streets and flashed different colors, and so many more. The sky above was loud and boisterous, with thunder and flashes of lightning every few seconds. _Are you angry, Father? Good._

 _Perhaps I'll come back here when this is done,_ he thought as we waited for the demigod son of Hermes to arrive. _The mortals have so many new toys._ He shook his head to clear his mind. _Think about that later. Focus, he'll be here soon._

Sure enough, he did. The son of Hermes ran into a nearby alley, panting. He was dressed in dark jeans, a jacket, and an orange shirt with the words _Camp Half-Blood_ printed in black letters on the front. A backpack was held in one hand, and a sword in the other. He was panting, his blonde hair matted with sweat.

"Running from something?" Meraxes asked, stepping out of the shadows.

Luke whirled around, eyes wide in alarm. A scar ran from his forehead to his chin, ruining his almost-perfect face. He raised the sword. "Who are you?"

Meraxes put a finger on the blades and pushed it away. He saw golden blood running down his finger. _Nothing._ The wound healed itself, and he licked the blood from his finger. "A friend," he said to the young demigod. "My name is Meraxes."

"Who?"

He held back a scowl. _My sister did well removing my name from history._ "Another son who wants his father to pay. Your goals are my goals—retribution from the gods."

"And why do you want that?"

"Because Zeus has hurt me more than you will ever know." He put a hand on his chest. "I am here to help you, Luke Castellan."

He blinked. "Did…did Kronos send you?"

"Hm…no. But I am an ally, regardless. I come bearing a message—Ares is close. He'll be on you within the hour."

He cursed. "I thought I had more time."

Meraxes shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you don't."

"Then what do I do?"

"Ares thinks with his sword; if you can convince him that withholding the Bolt and Helm are within his best interests, he'll side with you. Besides, I get the feeling that the Titan Lord will help you in some way. But if he doesn't, and you get cornered, I'll be right here."

"Can you take him?"

He thought about it. _If we fight here, Luke might get caught in the crossfire._ He'd need an open space. "You see that parking lot?" He pointed.

Luke nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"Wait there for him. The open space will give me room to move; I can take him that way."

Luke nodded. "Yeah—yeah, okay. What will you do in the meantime?"

Meraxes pointed to a nearby apartment building. "I'll be waiting up there."

An hour later, Ares showed up, rumbling on his massive black chariot. Instead of horses, though, it was powered by a metal box on the back and handlebars in the front that Ares could hold on to.*

The war god was dressed in a black jacket over a red shirt. Black jeans and boots covered the lower part of his body, while gloves hid his hands. He wore dark glasses over his eyes. It was all Meraxes could do not to go down there and smash his head against a rock.

Ares approached Luke quickly. _Let me get involved,_ he prayed. _Let me get involved, let me get involved, let me get involved._ They exchanged a few words before Luke raised his sword and charged. Ares laughed and summoned his own sword.

Their fight was over in a matter of moments—Ares had disarmed Luke and was holding the demigod by the throat, his feet dangling off the ground.

 _Yes!_ Meraxes thought, as he readied himself. _Time for retribution._

"Going somewhere, Meraxes?"

He turned. "Erebos."

The god of darkness clicked his tongue. "So impatient. Remain here. Luke can handle himself, see?"

Meraxes turned. Ares had dropped the son of Hermes, and was listening as he spoke. Then he laughed, said something Meraxes couldn't hear, and sped off with Luke's backpack.

"Go," Erebos said. "Speak with him. See what has transpired. Return here when that is done."

Meraxes jumped down from the roof, cracking the asphalt below. Luke stormed up to him, seething. "Where were you? You said you would help, but you didn't!"

Already in a bad mood, Meraxes struck him across the face hard enough to knock out one of his teeth. "Speak to me like that again, and I'll kill you. I didn't help you because you did not require help. Kronos aided you, did he not?"

Luke scowled. "Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"Just what to tell Ares—how this'll start a war on Olympus, how he'll become more powerful than Zeus."

 _Then that could prove troublesome._ "Where did Ares take your bag?"

"Someplace safe. He won't give them to Zeus or Hades—not yet, anyway. Soon, though."

"Good. I suggest you hurry back to Olympus, little hero. Your friends will be missing you."

He scowled. "What do you want from me? What's your purpose here?"

Meraxes would not answer him. Not yet. "We'll meet again."

-o-

"Ares has the Bolt and Helm, but he won't turn them over. Luke Castellan has returned to Olympus as well."

Erebos smiled, black eyes shining. "There was no unnecessary trouble?"

Meraxes balled his fists. "Ares was there. I could have taken him and our plans wouldn't have changed."

"Are you truly ready to fight the god of war? I do not believe you are. Besides, if you had revealed yourself, all of Olympus would have come down on you. Now, Zeus and Hades blame Poseidon. A civil war will destabilize Olympus enough for Kronos to rise."

"But what if it doesn't work? What if Ares is found out and he talks? Our entire operation could come crashing down before it really begins."

"Allow me to handle that. For now, I want you to lay low."

"Lay low?" _Is he a fool?_ "Why should I do that?"

"Because you are not needed yet. When you are, you shall be the first to know. For now, I want to show you something."

"What?"

"This." Erebos put a hand on Meraxes' back and they shadow-traveled to a large, dense forest. A small wooden cabin stood in the middle of a small clearing.

"What is this?" Meraxes asked.

"Your home. You will stay here when you are not needed."

Meraxes scowled. "I have no need for a home."

"Yes, you do. Once you reveal yourself, Zeus will send his best hunters after you—Ares, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, your sister, and others."

"Artemis and Hermes are nothing to me. Ares, Apollo, Athena, and Zeus are all I desire."

"That matters little to Olympus. Alone in the world, you would be crushed like a gnat. This cabin is protected; you see there, along the tree line?" He pointed, and Meraxes could just barely make out a black aura along the semicircle of trees that surrounded the cabin.

"What is that?"

"A protective barrier. While here, you will be untraceable to the gods, and the Mist will keep the mortals away."**

 _Does he mean to keep me trapped here?_ He was beginning to wonder if he had traded one jailor for another. "What would I do here?"

"Wait. Bide your time. Learn to master your abilities. Most Olympians have had Millennia to train and perfect their skills. Compared to them, you are nothing more than a particularly strong demigod."

Meraxes crossed his arms. "And you will call on me when the time is right?"

"I will. You have my word. For now, enjoy your new home." He dissolved into shadows.

Meraxes growled and moved toward his new "home." He almost laughed. _I don't want a home, I want retribution. I want justice._ Slowly, he pushed the door open.

The cabin was small; fifteen feet by fifteen feet, with a small bed as the singular piece of furniture, besides two large chairs facing a hearth. A window on the right side gave a view of the surrounding forest, but that was it. Meraxes took a step inside and noticed a sconce on the wall. He summoned Vengeance and hung it there, almost hidden in the darkness.

He stood before the hearth and held his hands out, imagining a fire burning there. Immediate a blaze burned to life, glowing white-hot. The flames faded a moment later, however, when he stopped concentrating.

 _Fires need fuel,_ he recalled. The hearth provided no such fuel; he would need to go out and retrieve some.

He exited the cabin and quickly crossed over to the barrier and stepped outside. The barrier left tingles up his spine, and he shivered; not from the cold—he did not feel that, any more than he felt the ground beneath his toes—but from the sudden feeling of unease. He looked around quickly for anything that could be nearby. He saw nothing.

 _Come for me, Father,_ he thought as he began to tear down trees with his bare hands. _I will make you suffer as I have suffered._

An hour later he had finished, and stacked the collected wood ten feet high. He collected two armfuls and threw them onto the hearth, then lit it again. Light filled the room, and Meraxes put his fingers into the hearth, almost touching the flames. _Nothing._

He withdrew his hand, frowning. Was this some other form of torment from his father, or had prolonged torture simply numb him from everything but the highest caliber of pain? He would have to find out.

He moved to the bed and lay down. It felt strange; like he was going to sink to the floor. He was so used to being shackled that freedom seemed queer to him. Perhaps he would grow used to this, or perhaps not. Only time would tell. For now, he closed his eyes, and for the first time in eternity, slept.

* * *

* Since Meraxes has had little exposure to the mortal world, he doesn't know the names of certain modern technologies like motorcycles, street lights, and trains.

** Erebos is also the god of mist, though there's no indication if that means the god of regular mist, or _the Mist_ , so I made this version of him able to control both.

A/N: I know these chapters are pretty short, but I promise they'll get longer. By Chapter 5 this story'll start gaining momentum, but until then, I just ask that you be patient. Please leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter. Follow and favorite if this interests you, and I will see you all later. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Outcast**

 **Chapter Four: Justice**

A lot had changed in the time since the encounter with Luke Castellan. A son of Poseidon had appeared at Camp Half-Blood, and the augur of Camp Jupiter foretold dark comings. Olympus was still on near-lockdown, with every god and goddess being monitored. Ares had yet to reveal his true allegiance, and Luke was still safe.

The son of Poseidon was leading a quest to retrieve the Helm and Bolt, and Erebos was concerned he would succeed. That was why he had sent Meraxes to make sure that didn't happen.

The sun shone down brightly on the Los Angeles shoreline; clouds were white and large and puffy, and it seemed a perfect day for a trip to the beach. Minus the fires.

Hades had unleashed a massive earthquake on the shining city, and no one had been spared. Entire neighborhoods were burning, and sirens wailed all throughout the city, rushing from one fire to the next.

Meanwhile, three teenaged demigods (well, two demigods and one satyr) were face-to-face with the god of war. Meraxes watched from nearby, close enough to keep an eye on the proceedings, but far enough that he wouldn't be detected.

They spoke, mostly angry accusations by the son of Poseidon, and a few mocking remarks from Ares. Every time his mouth moved, Meraxes had to fight down the urge to knock his teeth out. _While you sat high on Olympus, I suffered,_ he thought. _Your fault—you and Athena and Apollo and Father._

 _No,_ came Erebos' voice in his head.

"Why not?" he demanded.

 _You are not ready._

"I _am_ ready."

 _No, you are not. Now be quiet._

The son of Poseidon and Ares exchanged some more words before they took up their swords, swinging at each other with malicious intent. The demigod's friends watched from the sidelines, faces pale with worry.

Ares swung his sword, but the black-haired boy ducked and sent a wave at the war god. He emerged a second later, laughing.

Meraxes saw red. _He probably laughed like that while I suffered._ He was so close; Meraxes had trained for months for this moment, and he wasn't going to let it go.

 _Stay back, Meraxes,_ Erebos said. _Let Ares finish this._

"I let him slip away once," he said back. "I won't do that again." Then he was running toward the fight, tacking the war god and slamming him into the ocean. The water moved under him, but he did not feel it.

"Run, boy," he told his cousin. He saw the Helm of Darkness under the water (it must have been knocked from Ares's possession in the fight) and tossed it to him. "Return to Olympus, and give my father Zeus a message. Tell him that Meraxes has returned, and he wants justice." He spared a look to the daughter of Athena. _She looks so much like her mother._ "And be sure to watch over my niece." Ares shifted, stunned, in the water. "Go. I will not tell you again."

He did. The last Meraxes saw of the son of Poseidon was him leading his friends away. _Good. Last thing I need is children getting in my way._

Meraxes grabbed Ares's sopping hair and lifted him up by it. "Miss me?"

The war god's eyes narrowed. "You!" He hit Meraxes hard enough to send him back almost thirty feet, but he didn't feel the blow. _Still nothing._ "How are you free?"

"Friends in high places," Meraxes said back. "I've come for justice."

He laughed. "'Justice,' what a foolish idea. You can't win here, kid. I've got millennia of fighting practice. What do you have?"

"A lifetime of pain and suffering."

"What, so you know how to take a hit? What good will that do?"

"It means I can withstand you."

"So you mean to go blow for blow, even though it'll take you _much_ longer to beat me?"

"Time makes no difference to me, Ares. As long as you die, I will be satisfied, even if I need to fight you for a hundred years. You ready?"

He hummed and gripped his sword with two hands. "I'll try and make this quick."

"I will not. May you find peace in oblivion."

How strange they must have looked—the war god in his biker jacket, jeans, and boots; while the outcast stood with nothing but black breeches and a medallion around his neck as apparel. Meraxes took a moment to be amused by that.

Then they charged.

Ares caught Meraxes' first blow with a shield he summoned, then swung with his sword hard enough to send Meraxes flying into the air. He landed on a cement street, sliding back even further. Ares leapt into the air in an arc, aiming right for where Meraxes had landed. He moved in time to avoid Ares, then struck the god hard enough to send him flying through the glass windows of a large brick building.

He picked up the sword Ares had dropped and snapped it against his leg. "You have no need of this, brother," he said. "Fight like a true man, not some coward; or do you only use your hands when victory is assured, like when you seized me with our brother Apollo's help? I'll be going after him, next. Then Athena. Then our father Zeus."

Ares exploded out of the building, bellowing with rage. "No you aren't," he said. "Because I'm going to disembowel you right here, right now."

"Come on, then."

Meraxes attacked first, hitting his brother back hard enough to send him flying through a large office building. Mortals screamed and ran, but most were not fast enough to escape before being crushed by the falling debris.

Ares emerged a moment later, giving Meraxes an uppercut strong enough to send him through the top floor of a nearby insurance company. Meraxes recovered quickly, grabbing Ares by the neck and slamming him to the ground hard enough to send them crashing down two more stories.

Ares grabbed his arm and threw him down, seizing his neck to hold him in place. Then he started punching him in the face hard enough to break his nose. He cupped both hands together and slammed them in Meraxes' chest, sending them crashing to the bottom floor. Meraxes recovered and wrapped his hands around Ares's stomach, lifting him over his head and slamming his head onto the ground. Then he kicked him through another wall.

They went like that for what seemed like hours; trading blows back and forth, never gaining nor losing ground. The hits were hard enough cause loud _boom_ s and crack the ground below them. Entire buildings were decimated, but neither of them noticed or cared, for all they cared about was the defeat of the other.

When it seemed as though one might have an advantage, the other was quick to turn the tables and even the odds. Their brutality was a sight to behold. Everything was used as a weapon—telephone poles, street lights, trash cans, automobiles, buildings, sewer covers, and anything else they could get their hands on.

Meraxes grabbed a broken trashcan lid and slammed it into Ares's shoulder. The god bellowed and hit harder.

Ares took hold of a street light and drove it through Meraxes' gut, then used it to push him through several buildings full of screaming mortals. " _COME ON_ ," Meraxes shouted as this happened, " _YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS!"_

Meraxes threw a bridge full of cars and trucks onto Ares, only for the war god to explode out of the ruins, bellowing like a bull, and sandwich his brother between two large semis.

Ares seized Meraxes by the neck and slammed him into the ground, then straddled him. He was only able to get a single blow on the younger god before he was elbowed in the head hard enough to daze him, which was enough for Meraxes to reverse their positions, and beat his brother bloody.

Meraxes was aware of himself laughing as they hit one another, ichor dripping into his eye. "Gods above," he recalled saying, "does it always feel this good to just _let go_?" and fought on.

No part of the city was spared; whatever damage the earthquake had done, the two gods made worse. Entire blocks were destroyed, homes and cars crushed. Any mortal who got in the way was removed.

The entire time, Meraxes heard Erebos' voice in his head: _Stop this! Enough! I am ordering you to stop!_

" _SHUT UP!"_ Meraxes roared. _"SHUT—UP! This is destiny, you cannot stop it!"_

Ares laughed. "Stop it? Why would I ever want to stop? This is the best fight I've had in _centuries._ What was your name again?"

"Meraxes."

He laughed again. "Well, Meraxes, you've made yourself my new favorite punching bag."

"Funny. I was going to say the same about you."

"Come on, then, let's go."

For several more minutes they went blow for blow, until Ares threw him into a giant skyscraper, which then collapsed on top of him, leaving him stunned. Through the rubble, Meraxes could feel Ares turn and begin to leave. _No,_ he thought. _You aren't getting away._ Summoning all of his strength, he lifted and through the massive building at his brother, who blocked it with his shield and strength.

Meraxes tried to punch the distracted god, but Ares caught his fist and sent his own for Meraxes' face, but that one was caught too. The two struggled to gain ground, their combined strength pushing the small crack separating them into a massive fissure.

"There's no escaping this, brother," Meraxes said as the two struggled. "You chose this fate when you seized me."

"I'm not done yet."

"No, but you're close. I can see it—you're beginning to get tired. Throw all you have at me, I'll keep coming. Before you die, I want you to know that I can't even _feel this_. Thanks to you, I can't feel anything. But you can, and that's why I'm going to _beat you._ " At that, he punched Ares' face again, sending him flying back, Meraxes hot on his heels.

The god was on his feet quickly, but Meraxes was faster. He landed a solid blow to Ares's gut, sending him to his knees. Meraxes summoned Vengeance, and sent it through his brother's throat.

Ares made a choking sound as he died, sliding from the blade slowly. The medallion at Meraxes' neck began to glow as a white, wispy substance left Ares's body and entered the medallion. When it was done, Meraxes gasped as his senses were dialed to eleven.

"This power…this strength…it's unbelievable!" He laughed. "You're next, Father!" he screamed to the heavens. "Do you hear me? _You're next!_ "

Then he turned to look upon Los Angeles—the miles of destroyed city, burning buildings, and dying mortals…

…and he felt nothing.

-o-

Erebos was furious; he could see it. His eye was twitching, and his jaw was firmly clamped shut.

"I'm not apologizing."

Erebos scowled. "I figured. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking how sweet justice would taste." He licked his lips. "Better than any nectar."

"And how will justice taste when the might of Olympus comes crashing down on you?"

"It won't. Ares's strength has made me twice as powerful. Besides, with each conflict, I grow stronger. By now I could best Apollo and Athena in battle."

"Maybe one on one, but they will not be as foolish as Ares. They're hunting you—them and every god and goddess on Olympus."

Meraxes waved a hand. "The other Olympians do not concern me. They can go suck a lemon for all I care. Even now their strife empowers me. Is it true that Deimos and Phobos are already trying to claim their father's throne?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

He tapped the medallion around his neck. "Ares's essence also allows me to sense turmoil, and those fools are fighting so much I might soon be able to deal with Zeus personally."

"I doubt it. You will need far more power to deal with him." He frowned. "You went against my orders, Meraxes. You were supposed to make sure Ares kept the helm, not kill him. The Olympians are more united now than ever; they know someone set you free, and they're afraid."

"Good."

" _This is not a game!_ " He pointed a finger at Meraxes' chest. "Our plans were nearly ruined thanks to your fool's errand. I have no choice but to punish you."

Meraxes rolled his eyes and leaned against the cabin's wall. "What are you going to do, spank me?"

"No. I'm sending you to Tartarus."

Meraxes shot off the wall. "No…" _I'm sorry, I won't disobey you again. Please don't make me go back, please, please, please._

"Yes. But do not worry, I'm not going to put you back in your cage."

"Y-you're not?"

"No. If the Titan Lord is to return, he cannot do it from my brother's lair. You will need to go there and return with his casket. Only then will I consider your betrayal forgiven."

Meraxes swallowed, dread forming in his gut. "Very well. When do I leave?"

"Right now."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review telling me what you thought. How was the fight with Ares? I took inspiration from the most recent _God of War_ video game, but I also tried to make it my own. The other fights in this story won't be as long, I promise.

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Outcast**

 **Chapter Five: Entrance to the Underworld**

Meraxes and Erebos stood in front of a small, one-story building. They were half-hidden in the shadows of Valencia Boulevard, looking up at gold letters etched in black marble: DOA RECORDING STUDIOS. Underneath, stenciled on the glass doors: NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING.

Meraxes sniffed. " _This_ is the entrance to the Underworld?"

Erebos nodded. "Not impressive, I know, but then again, hardly anything is nowadays. Oh, I remember the good old days, when everything was changing and grandiose."

"And I was trapped in Tartarus."

Erebos gave a half-smile. "Yes, well, you have to take the good with the bad, I suppose. Go in there, convince Charon to take you down to see his boss, convince Hades if you can to summon Thanatos, then have Thanatos let you use the Doors of Death."

"And what _are_ the Doors of Death?"

"Thanatos's personal expressway between the lands of the living and the dead. You can use them to transport Kronos out of Tartarus."

Meraxes nodded. "Easy peasy." _This is a suicide mission_.

"Good luck!" Erebos called after him as he entered the studio.

It was almost midnight, but the lobby was brightly lit and full of people. Behind the security desk sat a tough-looking guard with sunglasses and an earpiece. Muzak played softly on hidden speakers. The carpet and walls were steel gray. Pencil cactuses grew in the corners like skeleton hands. The furniture was black leather, and every seat was taken. There were people sitting on couches, people standing up, people staring out the windows or waiting for the elevator. Nobody moved, or talked, or did much of anything. They were all translucent, see-through, like they weren't really there.

Meraxes shoved past them and stopped at the front desk. "I need to speak with Hades."

The man sitting there was tall and elegant, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag.

He didn't even look up from his newspaper. "No gods allowed, sorry, mate."

Meraxes scowled. "It's urgent. I must speak with Hades."

He glanced up over the top of his paper. "You _must_ do nothing. Leave me be, before I call security."

"Do you know who I am?"

He put down his paper and smiled up at Meraxes. "Listen here, mate, I don't _care_ who you are. No gods allowed in my master's domain, is that clear? Stick around any longer, and you'll regret it."

"I see." Meraxes tapped the pendant around his neck with two fingers. Behind him, a spectral figure with blue, translucent skin appeared, dressed in a leather jacket and sunglasses.

Charon's eyes went wide. " _Ares?"_

The former war god reached over the counter, seized the ferryman by the neck, and threw him against the wall. Then he picked him up by the throat and slammed him against the wall several times, shaking the building.

"Well done, Ares. One of the few things you seem capable of getting right." The war god made no response. Meraxes stepped around him. "You're going to take me across the River Styx to see your master. Is that clear? Free of charge, of course."

Charon nodded. "O-Of course. W-we'll leave…right a-away," he choked out.

"Good." Meraxes snapped. "Drop him." Ares did so, fading from view and returning to the pendant. Now Meraxes could call upon him at will to act as his slave.

"Right this way, sir," Charon said, getting to his feet. He pushed the spirits in the way out of the door, then climbed in. Meraxes did as well. Charon hit a button, and the elevator began to descend. The lights flickered, then suddenly they weren't going down anymore, but forward. The air turned misty. The floor of the elevator began swaying. Charon's creamy Italian suit had been replaced by a long black robe. His tortoiseshell glasses were gone. Where his eyes should've been were empty sockets, full of night and death and despair.

When Meraxes blinked, the elevator wasn't an elevator anymore. They were standing in a wooden barge. Charon was poling them across a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, dead fish, and other, stranger things—plastic dolls, crushed car-nations, soggy diplomas with gilt edges.

Meraxes looked down at the disgusting water, wondering if it would be painful to stick his hand in there.

"I wouldn't," Charon advised. "You'll face excruciating pain."

"Good." Meraxes plunged his arm down to the elbow in the water, felt around, then pulled his arm out. "Nothing," he said, dejected. Parts of his flesh had been burned off, but it grew back the second his arm left the water.

The shoreline of the Underworld came into view. Craggy rocks and black volcanic sand stretched inland about a hundred yards to the base of a high stone wall, which marched off in either direction as far as the eye could see. A sound came from somewhere nearby in the green gloom, echoing off the stones—the howl of a large animal.

"Old Three-Face is hungry," Charon said. His smile turned skeletal in the greenish light. "You'll need to deal with him before you see my lord."

"I killed Ares," Meraxes said. "Your lord's puppy won't stop me."

The bottom of the boat slid onto the black sand. Meraxes climbed off, and began walking toward the large obsidian palace in the distance.

There were three separate entrances under one huge black archway that said YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS. Each entrance had a pass-through metal detector with security cameras mounted on top. Beyond this were tollbooths manned by black-robed ghouls like Charon.

The howling of the hungry animal was really loud now. _Don't you worry, Cerberus, I'm coming._

The dead queued up in the three lines, two marked ATTENDANT ON DUTY, and one marked EZ DEATH. The EZ DEATH line was moving right along. The other two were crawling.

He got closer to the gates. The howling was so loud now it shook the ground, and there, standing just where the path split into three lanes was an enormous shadowy monster. Twice the size of an elephant, with three barking heads, was the guard dog Cerberus.

As Meraxes moved closer, the large dog got into a defensive position and growled so deep the ground trembled.

Meraxes didn't slow down. "Move aside, mutt."

Cerberus pawed the ground, barked, then charged. Spirits scrambled out of his way in a panic. Meraxes summoned Vengeance, slid left, and cut off the beast's left-most head. Suddenly off balance, Cerberus stumbled and tripped.

Meraxes picked up the fallen head, almost as large as he was, and held it out. "Here, boy!"

Cerberus got to his feet, barking angrily, and charged again. This time Meraxes ran to meet him, sliding under him just as he bit with both heads. Vengeance came up, cutting into the creature's chest and gut. Cerberus rose on his hind legs, screaming with pain, and fell. Meraxes drove his sword into the creature's heart, putting it down once and for all.

By now alarms were ringing all across the Underworld, as voices on speakers directed security forces on where to go.

Meraxes readied Vengeance. "Come and get me."

A horde of undead soldiers in all different kinds of armor rushed toward him: Greek foot soldiers, Roman legionnaires, samurai, Vikings, Mongols on undead horses, and others. Behind them, soldiers wielded assault rifles, muskets, and crossbows. Meraxes rushed to meet them.

He plowed through the first line, hacking and cutting and dismembering. A sword cut his leg, an axe his shoulder, a crossbow bolt slammed into his rib, but he kept coming. He parried, cut, sidestepped, came on again, and bowled through. With every enemy felled he grew stronger, the chaos of battle fueling the power he'd taken from Ares. He got faster, stronger, _better_. Bullets ripped through his flesh, but he never felt it, and the wounds healed half a second later.

He finished the last of the melee combatants and moved to toward the long-range attackers when a whip coiled around his neck and threw him. He got to his feet, and there, above him, the three Furies circled, fiery whips cracking.

"Kill him!" one of them shouted.

"Fear his flesh from his bones!" another cried.

"Bring his soul to Lord Hades!" said the final one.

"And what makes you think I have a soul?" Meraxes asked them.

They charged, teeth gnashing. Meraxes rolled out of the way of one, jumped over another, then grabbed the whip of the third, pulling her to him and cutting her in half. The other two screamed, jumping on him, tearing with their teeth and claws and whips. Meraxes grabbed the one biting at his shoulder and slammed her into the ground, crushing her chest with his foot. He seized the other one by the throat and squeezed until her eyes popped. _Trash,_ he thought, throwing the body aside. Then he moved on to the long-distance fighters.

He cut through them with the same gusto as the first group, cutting and hacking, closing the distance whenever he could and hurtling rocks and stones when he couldn't. Soon there was nothing left of the army but shattered bones, torn clothing, dented armor, and discarded weapons. Meraxes sheathed Vengeance and continued toward Hades' palace.

-o-

Meraxes pushed open the great obsidian-and-bronze doors of Hades' palace. It was made of glittering black obsidian, with a black marble portico, and the entry hall had a polished bronze floor. Jewels and gemstones glittered on every wall, looking absolutely resplendent.

Unlike outside, the palace hosted no guards, no security, nothing, which seemed very odd to Meraxes. _Maybe he'll finally hear me out._

Meraxes continued his way through the seemingly endless maze that was Hades' abode, until finally he came to a massive double door of gold and onyx. He pushed it open and stepped through.

The throne room was a massive great hall with columns and murals depicting Hades and his wife Persephone. And there, sitting at the end of it, upon a great onyx statue with skulls as armrests, was Lord Hades himself.

"So," the Lord of the Dead said, "my brother's whelp comes alone."

"Your brother is the only one I'm interested in," Meraxes said. "Summon Thanatos, and I'll be on my way."

"And what, pray tell, would you need him for?"

"For the task I need him for, now call him."

Faster than the eye could blink, Hades was gone. Meraxes had just reached for Vengeance when something forced his arms and legs together.

"Pitiful," said Hades from behind him. He threw Meraxes against a nearby wall. "Flawed to the deepest level." Hades' form flickered, and now he was wearing Stygian armor, black as night, with his Helm of Darkness upon his head. He drew a great black sword. "Athena will always be stronger than you."

The thought of his sister made him angry. Hades vanished again, but Meraxes was expecting it. He turned, putting Vengeance out in front of him as though showing it off. Hades was there, fist clenched, but Meraxes' sword blocked his magic.

"You'll find me…strong enough…Hades!" he said through clenched teeth, pushing the Lord of the Dead back.

Hades shrugged. "Perhaps I will, but this isn't a fight you can win, boy." He vanished, reappearing upon his throne.

"Will you bring me Thanatos, or must I force you?"

Hades leaned back. "Nephew, you already know the answer to that."

"Come, then."

Hades came.

Dissolving into shadow, the God of the Underworld vanished, only to reappear right in front of Meraxes. The younger god was only just able to raise his sword before the older one's blade crashed into it. Meraxes took a step back, then came on, but Hades was gone again. Then he was behind Meraxes, cutting into his back. Meraxes turned, blades swinging, but he cut through air. Then Hades was at his left, sword raised, but Meraxes moved fast, cutting at his armpit. Golden blood ran down his arm, and Hades yowled, then was gone.

Back upon his throne, Hades raised his hand. Three great spheres of pure darkness appeared, and he threw each one at Meraxes, who was only just barely able to avoid them, so great was their speed. Wherever they impact disintegrates, like it was rapidly aged to death.

While he was distracted, Hades appeared, whose sword Meraxes parried, then turned aside, the disappeared again. Then he was above Meraxes, slamming down on where he had been standing like a meteor crashing to earth. Before he could react, Hades was gone again, appearing over him, sword raised. Meraxes leaped to his feet, avoiding the sword, but then cut through air as Hades was gone again. Hades appeared again, cutting at Meraxes' feet, but Vengeance saved him, then got a nick at Hades' calf. When Hades disappeared and reappeared, Meraxes went low, cut his leg, then moved around him and got a slice in at his neck. The god screamed so loud his throne room shook.

When he reappeared on his throne, he was slumped over, eyes half-closed, blood running down his armor. _Is it done?_ Meraxes wondered. _Best not wait to find out._ He ran at Hades, Vengeance ready. He jumped…

…and Hades moved to the side, burying his sword in Meraxes' gut and nearly bisecting him. "Pitiful," he scoffed, throwing Meraxes away. He rose from his throne, plunging his sword into the ground. The entire room shook, debris from the ceiling and walls falling to shatter upon the ground. A great chasm opened between Meraxes and Hades. Magma leaked in from the holes, forming a river of molten liquid between the two deities. Hades outstretched a hand, and the section of floor Meraxes was on surged forward, slamming into Hades'. The god readied his sword. "I cannot be killed in my own domain."

"We'll see about that," Meraxes said.

Hades extended his hands, and a great storm of bones emerged from the floor, whirling like some great tornado around the god of the dead. They cut into Meraxes, tearing off bits of bone and flesh, and most other enemies would have been finished. But Meraxes was not most other enemies. His wounds healed themselves, and he couldn't feel the cuts or gashes, so they were ignored until the storm finally stopped. And when it did, Hades conjured a great fiery cloak that covered himself in red flames. A wave of skeletons burst from the ground, surrounding Meraxes.

He cut through them quickly, trying to thin the herd as fast as possible. Hades did not make it easy. He'd appear, cut, disappear, reappear, hack, then disappear again. On and on like that. Meraxes was able to stop one in three of his attacks, but even those were made up for by the skeletons. They were annoying, cutting and hacking and scratching. Meraxes bowled over them, trying to cut his way to Hades. And then all of a sudden they were gone, falling back to lifeless bones.

Before he could truly process this, great yellow runes appeared all over the ground, including under Meraxes. He jumped out of the way as a massive plume of hellfire burst forth, turning anything it touched to liquid. When the geyser stopped, the runes moved, constantly shifting and spitting flames. Meraxes was constantly moving; running, jumping, throwing himself to the left, the right, behind him. It seemed there would be no end, until there was, and then Hades was on him, hacking and cutting.

Meraxes deflected his blows, then tried to cut at the god, but Hades was gone whenever he did. It went on like that for minutes; hacking, slashing, disappearing, dodging, until finally Hades disappeared again. _Wait for it._ Hades had done this so many times Meraxes had an idea at where he might be. _There!_

Instead of a cut, he shoved his blade at where Hades was, piercing his armor as he re-formed and coming out of his back. The God of the Underworld made a surprised, gurgling sound, then the pendent around Meraxes' neck began to glow, absorbing the slain god's essence.

Meraxes gasped. The new influx of power was nearly overwhelming. He felt unstoppable, unbeatable, _invincible_! But there was still something he had to do.

He summoned forth Hades. "Call Thanatos."

The slain god nodded his blue head once, then closed his eyes. "It is done." His voice was soft, like waking from a dream.

"Then be gone."

Thanatos arrived moments later in a flash of blinding light. His surprise was clear on his face as he took in the scene of the destroyed throne room. Before he could react, Meraxes drove Vengeance through his chest, then absorbed his essence into his pendent.

 _So much power,_ Meraxes thought. _Zeus will be no match for me soon. But first, Apollo._

-o-

The Doors of Death were ponderously large, framed in Stygian Iron, and etched with black and silver art deco designs. Tall, gloomy, intimidating, they were everything Meraxes had expected them to be.

"Very impressive," Erebos said.

"Do not sound so surprised," Meraxes said back.

"I suppose I shouldn't be." The god of darkness ran his hand along the frame of the doors. "This will aid us greatly in the war to come."

"I've sent Thanatos to secure the doors on the mortal side. Once he's done that, I can transport the Titan Lord's remains to his champion."

"Very good." He smiled. "You know, Olympus is in a frenzy about you. Ares, Hades, and Thanatos have all fallen to you. Who is next?"

Meraxes shook his head. "I don't know. I didn't want to kill them, but they got in my way. Only Apollo and Zeus remain on my list. Once they're gone, it doesn't matter what happens. I'm done."

"Then your vengeance will be complete."

Meraxes turned to him. "Vengeance? I only want justice. They banished me to Tartarus, I'm only doing them the same. A swift punishment for a great wrong."

"Call it what you will, the end result remains the same. Kronos will aid you in your _justice,_ so you had best go get him."

"Some of Hades' underlings might try and reclaim the doors."

He waved a hand. "Don't worry about that, my friend. I will remain here, to keep the doors safe until your return."

Meraxes nodded. "Thank you."

"Of course. Try and hurry up, though. I don't plan to spend all day here."

Meraxes left the palace of Hades, treading his way back the way he came, following the path down as far as he needed to go. Eventually he came upon it—a massive fissure that seemed almost endless. He could smell the rotting, burning plain of existence that was Tartarus from all the way up here. He'd suffered for millennia down there, wasting away because of his father and brothers. He'd show them that suffering soon.

 _I spent most of my life down there because of you, Father,_ he thought. _I swore to myself I'd never return, never in a billion years. Yet here I am, all because of you. I hope you understand what I'm going through in order to see you again. I'll make sure to show you on our reunion._

Meraxes took a step, and plummeted into the Pit below.

* * *

A/N: Hey, everyone. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I really have no excuse. But! I'm back on track now, and this story will get continual updates until it's done. Anyway, please leave a review telling me what you thought about this chapter. Thanks for reading.

Bye!


End file.
